


Dare

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 4 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Aw, come on, Kurt, it’s going to be so much fun!”

“Blaine Anderson, don’t you even dare-“

“It’s Blaine Anderson-Hummel, in case you forgot.“

“Fine.” Kurt gritted out, taking another step back, eyeing Blaine with narrowed eyes. Blaine who was standing right in front of him and holding a glass filled with flour. “Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I swear, if you throw that at me-“

“Then what?” Blaine grinned cheekily, taking another step forward.

“You won’t be getting laid for two weeks.”

“Please.” Blaine scoffed. “You wouldn’t even last a day.”

“Don’t test me.”

“Fine.” Blaine conceded with a smirk, putting the glass away. “But I dare you to go without sex for a week.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You’ll go Christmas shopping with me.”

“Deal. And if you lose, we’re having a Star Wars marathon.”

“It’s on, Anderson- _Hummel._ ”

 

(Kurt lasted for two days.

Barely.

Blaine went shopping with him anyway.

 _After_ their Star Wars marathon during which Kurt happily distracted himself with sucking on Blaine’s neck.

They didn’t even get through the first movie.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154038133359/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
